This invention relates to a wheelchair.
There are conventional wheelchairs which have a pair of front wheels and a pair of rear wheels and can be propelled by the person sitting in the chair who turns one of the pairs of wheels by hand. This makes it possible for the wheelchair to be manoeuvred over limited distances, but it is virtually impossible for a chair being propelled in this way to be driven over a curb or step.